I love you so much I want to punch you in the face
by Angleterre97
Summary: Arthur loves Francis but damn is he frustrating! Such a tease and never goes through with anything, honestly, the Brit just can't take it anymore.


**(I'll write a second chapter with smut if someone likes it enough to want one)**

Francis Bonnefoy has always been a flirt and a tease, and it has pissed his boyfriend, Arthur Kirkland, off to no end. Not because he would walk by and grab at his ass or sneak up on him and nibble at his ear, but because along the lines of seduction, that would be it. He was a tease that never, not once, has followed through, and it was really starting to make Arthur worry...

The Frenchman arrived home, back to the small apartment they share, as they both are in college. He came though the door and beamed, carrying grocery bags that undoubtedly contain ingredients that will be used in whatever he prepares for dinner. He set the bags upon the counter before sauntering over to the sofa, leaning down to capture his boyfriend's lips in a sweet embrace. Arthur hummed contentedly, attempting to deepen the kiss, but Francis pulled away, as always, and began removing the food stuffs he had purchased. It was driving Arthur mad.

Francis had always been a perverted flirt, all through high school, when they had met. Turning nearly everything he heard into some sort of sexual innuendo, the Brit had figured that he would bang anyone willing enough. But apparently that assumption had been a ways off the mark. Francis finished dinner, they ate and conversed about their days and what not, and the night dragged on like normal. Teases, nothing more.

But as they settled in for sleep, Francis pressed up against him, kissing at the nape of his neck, Arthur had had just about enough. He rolled over and kissed his boyfriend passionately, silently begging him to take the reigns. But he pulled away, and the Brit snapped.

"Am I just not good enough for you?" Arthur asked with a huff, clearly irritated. Francis, confused, sar up.

"_Quoi_? _Mon cher_ what are you talking about?"

"What am I...are you kidding me?"

"Arthur, did you have a bad day or something? Maybe you should get some rest."

"Rest, what...no! No no no, you don't get it! You're always teasing me!"

"Teasing? I don't follow."

"Francis, we've known each other since we were ninth graders, we've been dating for almost a year and a half, we live in the same space, we sleep in the same bloody bed! When are you going to fuck me?"

And the Frenchman couldn't help his wide eyes. "A-Arthur?"

Sighing, the Brit ran a hand through his hair. "Isn't that what couples do? We are a couple yes?"

"Well, _oui_, but...you're a-"

"Virgin? Yes, I know. And at the rate this is going I'm always going to be!"

Francis could tell that his boyfriend was growing frustrated.

"I mean come on! You tease me all the time with your kisses and touches and words. I may be a virgin but I'm still...I'm still...dammit what's wrong with me then?"

"Nothing! Arthur _mon amour_ there is nothing wrong with you. I love you, you're perfect as you are-"

"Then why wont you go all the way with me? I don't get it..."

Francis took a breath, knowing if he didn't sort out his thoughts now he could very well be sleeping on the sofa the next few nights, or worse.

"Look, _mon cher_, loosing your...your..."

"Virginity?"

"_Oui, _that. It's a big thing. You don't get the chance to get it back, when it's gone it's gone."

"I'm aware of that, frog, what's your point?"

"I don't want you to regret it, alright?"

Arthur huffed, exasperated. "That's the best excuse you can come up with? Really?"

"Excuse? Arthur it's no excuse it's-"

"It's fucking stupid Francis! I'm not going to regret it because I love you! I mean, I hate you and loathe you and can't stand you all the time because you're such a tease and so damn smug but I love you so much and I want you but...but you wont have me and-and..."

Somewhere in the middle of his argument tears began falling from the man's eyes. It wasn't like him, to be so venerable, and he absolutely hated it.

Francis, watching as his boyfriend falls apart in front of him, bit on his bottom lip. Gently, he pulled the other towards him, and for the first time in their relationship, he has no idea what to say. It was crushing and awkward and he couldn't stand it.

Arthur wiped at his eyes, leaning against Francis, but even as he did so fresh tears fell and took their place. He had really buggered this up, and he knew it.

_If he didn't want me before_, Arthur thought to himself, _Why would he want me now, after such a break down? Pity maybe? _But even that seemed like a far cry.

"_Desole_ _mon amour_," Francis started, his own voice shaking precariously. "I did not realize how much frustration and pain I was causing you it's just..."

"Just what?" Arthur asked, still trying to calm his tears.

"It's a big thing for you to lose, and it's a big responsibility for me to take."

"Didn't we just go over this? I love you, I love you so much I want to punch you in the face. I can handle it, so can you."

Francis chuckled a bit. "There's my _petit lapin_. If you are so set on it I will see what I can do."

"So you'll finally sleep with me? About damn time frog."

"_Oui, _but not tonight?"

"What? Why not?" Arthur was just getting back to his normal self, and his irritation and impatience was showing again.

"Because this isn't nearly romantic enough! I'm going to make you're first time one you'll never forget _mon amour, _I promise"

Arthur sighed and laid back down, finding his little meltdown had drained him fairly well. "As long as you don't back out. You frogs are known for giving up after all."

"I'll prove you wrong~"

/OOO/

**I'll admit, this isn't up to my standard, but I didn't want to scrap it and I didn't want to rewrite it. I've had this half done for a loooong time. That's why it's so...yeah...like it said at the top if people want the next chapter I'll write it. Ok well, Peace. I'll definantly work on something better than this for next time.**


End file.
